


Idea Dump and Drabble Collection, I guess.

by JustAFigment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU AHOY in Chapter 10, Angst, CHECK CHAPTER NAME FOR CHAPTER RATING, Dates and Deaths, Drabbles, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, HINT: it's Gabriel, Identity Reveal, Is it obvious I'm not tagging this seriously yet?, Magical Creatures AU, Mermaids, Multi, OK I LIED he dies again in 9 but it's just a shitty skype log so yeah, Paon!Gabriel, Pirates, SIN chapters will be marked appropriately, This is a real mess in here but every chapter is different content?, Twin AU, Updates often, Werecat, akumatized miraculous holders, but like only chapter 8, but there's a cute date idea in 9 too???, character death in chapter 8, for like 4 seconds, headcanons, hopefully, ideas, not all of these tags are in the same story holy hell lol, post Final Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: This is a big collection of ideas and idea snippets, usually just stuff I wrote down quickly, not fleshed out, etc. Sometimes it's just headcanon blurbs or akuma ideas. Sometimes it's a copypasta of a Skype log. But every chapter is different. Mostly different. Sometimes it's a continuation or expansion on an earlier chapter.But these are 100% open for other people to hijack and/or grab inspiration from/use/whatever. I just have like, LITERALLY 30 something random ideas for stuff at any given time, and I figured why not share them with the fandom.Multiple ships, multiple ratings, multiple levels of grammatical accuracy and completion.First 'chapter' is a Preface on what all this is, and the rest will be either decently developed idea drabbles or 'chapter collections' on a particular subject/theme/au/character/whatever. Chapter Titles will reflect content accordingly!Tags will be updated often-ish.An example of stuff in here: a couple reveal ideas, akumatized Adrien, Mermaid!Marinette and Pirate!Adrien au, Werecat!Adrien au, some PV universe stuff with Bri and Fe, Twin!Agrests Au with twist on the PV curse, and more to be added.





	1. Preface and Intro to this flaming pile of garbage

There are so many amazing ideas in this fandom shares every day. And so many more that get tucked into side files or notebooks or even just in the back of our brains and kept only for ourselves.

********  
  
  


We all love our tiny bug and our cat son, our DJs and our bloggers and our sass queens and all of our other children in the world of Miraculous Ladybug, and this is my attempt to share as much as my dumb brain has to offer!

********  
  
  


The drabbles and snippets and ideas I'm gonna be throwing into this collection will probably be super messy, unedited, broken, and crackish. These are my 'I had an idea and had to write it down right now’ thoughts. Some things will be copy-pasta from Skype. Some things will be rambling ideas. Some things will be 3 sentence thoughts. Some will be loose AUs or alt character quirks, conflicting headcanons, observations, or plot points from the show I'd like to expand on some day.

****

That said  **_I would be more than excited if anyone wanted to hijack these ideas and do something with them!_ ** Like seriously, these are things I don't see myself being able to work in the near future but I want them to exist. If anything here sparks inspiration for you, all I ask is  _ holy shit let me see it!  _ OwO I'd be super excited to read even a tiny drabble based off anything in here, you have no idea!

****

That said, enjoy the following shenanigans. Sections will be titled accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CowardsKingdom is my usual idea springboard and plotting buddy o w o  
> Any references to 'The Friend' is almost 99% always gonna be them.


	2. G-T : Lost Cat = Post Final Battle Identity Reveal - Miraculous are Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final battle the Miraculous either disappear or fall dormant. Without their powers, Marinette turns to Alya and the Ladyblog to put out a message to find her partner. 
> 
> Oneshot fic or Multi-parter, it could work either way.
> 
> This is a casually Edited idea-dump session I had on Skype with a friend a few weeks ago, so it's kind of rambly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU CowardsKingdom for putting up with my uncontrollable wordvomit XD

 

The miraculous are gone. 

****

just, post final battle, they wake up and the miraculous are gone...Or maybe like, perma-dormant for a LONG time. Basically paperweights for an undeterminable time and the Kwami are trapped inside while they recoup or something.

paris doesn't need heroes anymore, so they're going back to sleep

Marinette and Adrien still don't know who the other person under the mask was. But Marinette was determined to tell him after the battle, but now she has no idea how to find him. Maybe

****

There's still the Ladyblog, and she knows Chat used to use it often

at least, he used to look at it often

So she asks Alya to put out an... interesting message

****

"Lost: One black cat with green eyes. Last seen (wherever the final battle was). If found, please return to the place we first met."

****

After that, she tells Alya the truth about being LB, and Alya kind of freaks, but then also explains the Miraculous are gone now, so she's just Marinette again.

She goes to the street where she originally came tumbling down onto chat on their first day as heroes, setting up 'her spot' at a little café where she can observe

She waits there every day for someone to come by, look like their looking.

****

After a few days, she starts to realize that Adrien has dropped by, multiple times, always at different times of the day. She wants to shit a brick, but also, she can't believe that it could actually be him. so she approaches him one day, and at first he's beaming with happiness, but then realizes it's marinette and just looks confused, so she asks if he's looking for something.

****

He answers with a non-committal 'someone, actually' and she can't breathe

****

She steps closer, looking up at him, such a familiar angle.

He's really confused, but not so confused that the gears aren't moving.

She reaches a hand up to his face and he almost flinches back... but...

****

".... Chaton...?"

****

END

:D

********  
  
  
  


FRIENDS RESPONSE: FUCK!!!!

Whew... OK I needed a moment. Yeah truly. I was already imagining fan art wth brain

********  
  
  
  


ME AGAIN: a kicker for the lost cat one

as a behind the scenes

****

Adrien saw the notice as soon as it was posted up but he was afraid to go the first few days

because he didn't want Ladybug to be disappointed in him

which is why he wasn't there as soon as it went up

****

he was terrified the first day he showed up

****

and the second

****

but almost sad the third because his lady wasn't 'there' and he started to think she WAS disappointed it was him

****

he almost didn't come back the next day

he probably wouldn't have been back on the fifth

because Adriangst

****

ME: oops it's a 2 part story now

FRIEND: that would be an interesting twist(about Adrien). Maybe Mari goes to Alya immediately. Like her certainty was solidified as soon as she realized the miraculous were gone

So the common idea in the fandom is that Mari is the one who would be hesitant to try and find Chat. I've read countless stories like this. And she is the one fearful of him finding her disappointing. I really think they would hold that fear and not just Marinette. But it would be interesting to see Adrien being the one who holds himself back/hesitates when his opportunity to meet the girl under the LB mask finally presents itself. So much so that he doesn't even go right away. It's just just different and I like that. I was saying that wouldn't it be interesting if Marinette was the one who had no hesitation this time. With the miraculous gone there no need for her to hide anymore. Not only that but losing the miraculous suddenly? Her kwami?? That would be really emotional. Who better to understand than Chat.

****

ME: It's cool! And that's sort of what I thought. But not only would they have lost the miraculous and the kwami, they'd be losing probably the most trusted person in their life too. Like Marinette wouldn't have thought chat would ever just disappear. He was a constant and someone she trusts with her life. For that to just disappear, I see her as the one that wouldn't take it sitting down, and especially with no miraculous to protect they don't have to be heroes anymore. That responsibility is literally the only thing that kept her from telling in the first place, less so the girl behind the mask issue. Adrien's way more self conscious about who he is because of the spotlight he's lived in his whole life if you ask me.

****

And Adrien is way different than chat as far as his divergent personas. The schism that he thinks is there would be way more likely to hold him back cause he can't just 'be chat' in his everyday Life. Not like Marinette can be ladybug, anyway. Her personas are almost a mirror where his are polar opposites outwardly


	3. G-? : Bad Confession - Marinette tries to confess her feelings to Adrien after Chloe convinces him she's 'just another crazy fan'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heartbreaking tip from Chloe, courtesy of Sabrina and the diary debacle, Adrien investigates Marinette's 'stalker wall' as Chat that's dedicated to him in her room. Deeply upset, he decided to confront her face to face as himself, and in the process of Marinette finally trying to tell him her true feelings, turns the tables, dismissing her as just another crazy fan. When Marinette tries to explain herself further, blocking the only normal exit to her room, he decides to throw her an interesting bit of fan knowledge and excuses himself through the balcony, taking the cat's way out.

Adrien hears from Chloe that Marinette actually has a ton of stalker pics of him in her room, like crazy fangirl level, and he doesn't believe it, but it's kind of upsetting to him that one of his close friends might just be friends with him because of his modeling/father/connections.

****

He explores this thought as Chat, thinking it MIGHT be a lie, but behold, she does have him plastered all over her wall, and after a little snooping finds his super detailed schedule too. 

****

He's really upset, and decides to kind of confront her about it, asking if she'd like to hang out sometime, just the two of them. Maybe at her place cause his dad's so iffy about people coming over, and she's over the moon, and tentatively says yes, and of course alya suggests she use that chance to confess to him, and she debates. She cleans all her pictures and stuff and puts it all away before he gets over, and he's uneasy.She’s not sure why.

****

He comments on how he thought she'd have more stuff up on her walls and she flinches the tiniest bit. But she forgets THE PICTURE in the frame again, and it's there and he zeroes in on it and is just kind of quiet and staring at himself and marinette is just kind of really fidgety and she sees that he sees it and in true marinette fashion she tries to flail and play it off but how do you play off a framed picture of your only kind of friend.

****

he's just more sad than mad, and asks if she's a fan. 

****

and she stumbles, of course, stutters out something about how she's not really a fan of his modeling per say, but she's not NOT a fan, but he's really good at what he does but also that even if he wasn't a model she'd still be 'a fan' of him in general because he's so... "perfect" is what she was trying to get to

****

but he'd cut her off with a 'she was right' like he really didn't want whoever was right to be right about whatever she was right about, and marinette is on high alert and tries to ask about what. 

****

"guess I'll never be more than just a pretty face to some people..."

****

he sounds so dejected. So resigned. and Marinette is in full panic mode, and moves to intercept him heading to the door to her room. 

****

She stands on the trap door and is just all “wait wait wait, please let me explain, it's not it at all.” and she just word vomits about how kind and perfect he is and generous and she never even knew who he was before he came to school and it was his kindness with the umbrella that started it all and that she still had the umbrella and she knew she should have given it back but it made her smile every time she looked at it she just couldn't

****

and then with a completely schooled smile he just asks if she'd like him to autograph it for her.

****

She's so lost. So confused. 

****

D-didn't he hear what she just said, about how much she didn't care he was a model and how much she adored him? 

****

and He's just like... “What do you really know about me? Not what I do, but about me personally.”

****

and she can't say anything, not that she doesn't know things, but she doesn't know that much, and she cant get the words out, and she’s trying not to completely break down and he's still got that perfectly schooled smile on the outside while he's sobbing on the inside because he really wanted Marinette to be a friend. 

****

A close friend.

****

but chloe was right and he couldn't believe it. 

****

Oh well, he could let her know something interesting about himself, since she was standing on the only way out of her bedroom. Well, only way for a normal person. 

****

He turns and walks himself up to her bed and she's so startled and he's heading out the skylight and she bolts to follow him, calling after him, and when she gets up there, it's chat, and he's just like,

****

'farewell princess.' 

****

and at that point she really realizes she didn't know anything about Adrien. Not like he meant. and holy shit he was her partner and she couldn't even tell. 

****

and now he was gone.

****  
I angsted   



	4. G-?: GreenEyedMonster- (short one )Adrien gets Akumatized out of frustration with his own 'family'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficulties with his father and a temporary absence of his miraculous actually on his person provides a rare opportunity for Hawkmoth/Papillon to take control of the wielder of the black cat ring. The GreenEyedMonster is barely under his power, however, as his envy of a loving family making it a challenge to keep him under the civilians control, instead having a one track mind on the perfect family to take as a replacement. Marinette's. After Ladybug handles cleansing this akuma on her own, Adrien has a lot to think about.

**Headcanon Preface:** The Miraculous provides a potential safety barrier to keep it's holder from being directly susceptible to the butterfly miraculous's powers. BUT, if for whatever reason the miraculous was removed (Example, by accident like in Lady Wifi, or like Marinette from Origins) they are now at risk.

 

 

 

**GreenEyedMonster**

Adrien gets Akumatized into the GreenEyedMonster because of his envy of other families that are actually loving and seem to care about their children, turning the parents against their own kids and driving them to care for him instead, and when his ultimate goal is the acquire Marinettes parents, Ladybug is heartbroken for him and actually gives him a little time to be pampered by them. 

The day after, Adrien, even though he completely understands the akuma victim shtick, has a hard time looking at most of his classmates and especially Marinette. He knows the attack said a LOT about him, and he's more than a little ashamed. he has a much more profound understanding of, even if he can't remember details, that shit will haunt you.

At the end of the day he's trying to rush to his car and Marinette actually managed to catch him by the arm and stop him, using full sentences to get his attention and he just starts babbling apologies and she eventually has to put her hand over his mouth to shut him up

but she's not mad

her parents aren't mad

and they're all just really worried about where all that came from yesterday

her parents wanted to invite him to dinner, and let him know he's welcome to come over whenever he needs the extra pick-me-up or just whenever he'd like to come over in general, because they care about him, and he's one of Marinette's friends and they're ready to do whatever they can to look after him too.

 


	5. T-?: When the Chat's Away - Twin AU: Adrien is Injured and Felix has to take over for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is injured badly enough he can't fight for a while. Felix, being the good brother he is, and a 'passable' candidate for the ring decides to take over before hearing all the details. Must be an Agreste thing.
> 
> Now the 'new' Chat Noir, Felix learns that since he wasn't THE chosen the little bit of jewlery now totes a pretty hefty curse, and the only way to remove the ring from himself is to die or get HIS other half to fall in love with him. Only that other half ISN'T Ladybug.

**** Adrien is temporarily put out of commission as chat due to a nasty akuma battle. Like it will be a few weeks before tall blonde and punny will be able to really fight again, but ladybug needs a chat noir. His older by like 2 years cousin Felix (on his dad's brothers side -read:Hawkmoth) is an "acceptable" candidate for the cat ring but not the true chat noir chosen. Plagg sort of spills the beans that he 'could' take up the reigns as chat for a while but there's certain catches and drawbacks. Felix, typically outwardly cold does have a bit if a soft spot for his cousin but also has a pretty strong sense of responsibility (and being a hero could be interesting. Not neat or fun but Interesting. Yes) he, like Adrien, doesn't wait for the full explanation and put the ring on. Plagg facepalm.   
  
Since he's not the true chosen, it comes with a curse. Basically the curse from the PV. He can't remove the ring unless he gets his ladybug to fall in love with and kiss him. Bad luck will follow him around relentlessly. And if he uses the powers selfishly or recklessly the bad luck redoubles its vengeance.   
  
He regrets instantly.    
  
At first he starts trying to court ladybug with a passion. She is immediately in the know that this is NOT her chat and believes him to be a repeat of copycat. Their partnership is horribly Rocky and tentative and just uncomfortable all around. She does not like him.    
  
Then plagg calls him an idiot. That's not -his- ladybug.   
  
But... That's the only ladybug.   
  
But it's not his ladybug. Every bug and cat pair has an opposite. A balancer. That lb fits with Adrien chat.  Felix has a major problem now. He's stuck with the ring, and Adrien is recovering quickly.    
  
A quick trip to Fu's leads to only a few options. Blatantly tell ladybug what's going on, blow his and Adrien covers and hope for the best as the new chat noir. Somehow convince current LB to give up her earrings temporarily so he can find and woo his Ladybug. Very convoluted explain the situation to LB and have her 'loan him tikki' to track down his counterpart and woo her into loving him with her as a civilian and pray current LB takes pity on him.   
  
The resulting equation ends up being a horrifically messy amalgamation of all three, as Adrien is awake and miserable without his lady and is getting more desperate by the day to see her again. So blowing both chats covers is mostly his doing. Hilarity ensues as Felix the chat tries to woo the terrifying stalker he's had for the better part of a year to fall in love with him as chat noir instead, knowing his LB is Bridgette, the over bubbly, clingy, super upbeat girl that always follows after him when her free time let's her. But he doesn't believe that constitutes as love and he'd really rather get her unhooked from his civilian self as best he can and if stealing her affections from one him with this alternate him can achieve that goal as well, then he's all for it. What he doesn't realize is that he is actually slowly falling for her as well the more he hangs out with her, and letting her go from one half of himself in lieu of the other that will soon disappear makes him reluctant to give up the ring at all. Because if Bridgette falls in love with his Chat Noir instead, when he is finally free, he'll be left all alone.   



	6. G-?: Over the RIver and Through the Woods: Magical AU where Adrien is a WereCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agrest family has a secret. One that it married into. And one that Adrien's grandmother is about to let him in on.

A magic-inclusive AU where Adrien's family is cursed as shifters/weres, but he doesn't know this yet since it doesn't affect every family member. His father is free of the curse, because HIS side isn't the one that carries it.

Over the summer of his 17th year, he's invited to spend some time at his Grandmothers house, out in the French Countryside. Discreetly asking If he can bring some friends along, (my new ot5 group because I am trash and I really want to write chloe in on this mess), and the group makes plans for a three week visit.

 

To Adrien's Grandmothers house.  
Because she knows a storm is coming that's about to rock our catson's world a little bit harder than his already crazy everyday life.

Congrat's Adrien. You're a werecat. You can thank your mama for that.

The story would delve into his mom's disappearance, YES confirming that she is dead, but also that it was caused by a 'hunter' of sorts that, at the time, had been working to rid Paris of any potentially dangerous magic-users/creatures, and were's have a disposition, usually, for being more volatile. The story would go that the hunter's initial desire was to take out Adrien as well to nip the threat in the bud before it came to a head, but his mother met the hunter head on and it was a lose-lose situation to save his life.

This is also an excuse to write more Adrien with Cat Tendencies, because I'm a whore for those shenanigans. 

also yes, they're still heroes, but I'd consider this post-hawkmoth in the sense that there isn't a real major threat looming, but the heroes tend to help out as needed when the city needs them, which isn't all that often at the moment, so if the need to disappear for a few weeks, it's something that's doable. Identities are PARTIALLY known between some, much to the consternation of those AWARE of the fucking love square that needs to GET ITS SHIT TOGETHER AND JUST BECOME A LOVE COUPLE INSTEAD BECAUSE FUCK YOU GUYS IT"S BEEN LIKE 3 YEARS, KISS ALREADY


	7. T+?: Lets just finish this - Bridgette and Felix are at odds with each other going into the final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette and Felix are at odds with each other going into the final battle
> 
> THIS ONE HURTS MY HEART. Also there's a doodle. I did the doodle. :D

##  **_“… lets just finish this…”_ **

 

 

I really like the idea of Felix finding out Ladybug IS Bridgette and realizing he actually has fallen in love with her, but has no idea how to go about telling her this. But because of this, he’s totally ok with keeping the curse because he gets to fight along side her now. Then somehow Bridgette finds out Felix is Chat, and the only reason at all he’s put up with her (also that he knows her identity) ‘WAS’ to lift the curse. Keyword there being WAS, but now she’s super heartbroken about it all and she just totally shuts down on him. Doesn’t follow him, doesn’t react to his flirting, doesn’t anything really, and he’s just like… but why? and she just kind of dryly apologizes she won’t be able to help him with his ‘curse’ anymore.

 


	8. M+!! Violence/CharacterDEATH: 'The Reason' - Paon!Gabriel dies protecting Chat during the final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is upon Paris and Gabriel tries to keep his son safe in the house. Adrien reveals himself as Chat and runs headlong into battle, leaving the older Agreste confused and more than a little grief-stricken. There's a small bit where Gabriel, Nathalie, and the Gorilla are watching the battle on television when the tides turn against the heroes, and Gabriel decides to fight back his own fears and do something he should have done a long time ago, but it is indeed too little too late.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Set to a Minor Key rendition of 'The Reason' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsLHVKGIMik
> 
> I'd really like to make this into an animatic at some point... once I get a program to actually compile animation and sound together

It's cool, I just made myself almost cry in front of mom at work because of the Gabriel"the reason" in minor key idea I had. I keep making it worse and worse.

 

FRIEND: Oh no! You? Making it worse? That's not something you'd do :P

 

I killed Paon!Gabriel in front of chat before he could tell his son it was him and let his transformation drop as he died in his son’s arms :D  
At the hands of hawkmoth  
Protecting his son  
; w ;  
Ha ha  
Ah  
And LB was just off to the side like.... How the fuck...  
No closures

 

FRIEND:  D:

 

Just... Enjoy losing both parents

Cause that's not a redemption arc  
That's a self sacrifice out of guilt  
Because he was a bad dad  
My feels are hurt

FRIEND: Oh god!  
My heart  
Gabriel nooooo

I'm gonna make an animatic...  
Of the whole thing

FRIEND: He would. It's the best way he can show his love because god knows he's not good at showing it regularly

Starting from Adrien breaking away from his dad as he transforms to go fight with lb and Gabe realizing how much of a fuck up he's been to his sons life

Just the Gabe trying to keep him safe in the mansion and Adrien like, fuck you no. Transforms. Backflips away with both middle fingers out. Not really but emotionally.

And Gabe has this sudden shock of just how little he knows his own son and it's his OWN DAMN FAULT

His wife would be proud of her son... And he sees via tv the heroes are getting their asses handed to them. LB took a bad hit and chat is on the defensive for her and he's about to get wrecked

So Gabe is running through the mansion, past the emochild painting, past the happy family painting, to his wife's painting. He hesitates because ehe did everything for her and nothing for his son... He rips the painting back from the wall and goes I to the safe and uses his wife's miraculous.. or his... Or whatever... And just heads off immediately and dives in last second to take a probably fatal blow from hawky that was meant for chat

And the other heroes are like who the fuck is this oh shit he got stabbed(cause no one can tell me hawkmoth doesn't have a canesword.) And then we've got butterflies on the offensive, like fucking razorwind or something, and Gabe's on the offensive and basically bleeding out and chat has backed off to check on LB and regroup with the others and we get longshots of the two adult heroes and Gabe knocks the locket out of hawkys possession and Chatdrien picks it up and he opens it but doesn't have a chance to look at it cause this weird bird person just took the canesword to the chest and THAT is gonna leave a mark.

Chat drops the locket and takes a few swiped at hawky who jumps back, evil delight, and chat goes to aid Gabe but like... It too late, he done. 

He catches him as the transformation drops and we end with chat staring at Gabriel in his arms, hawkmoth advancing from behind and LB diving back into the fray from the extreme foreground... 

Or as an overlay? But it’s not looking good. 

And end ; w ;


	9. OK MORE DEATH but it's brief, and gabe again. CUTE DATE TURNS INTO ANGST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PRIME EXAMPLE OF WHY NOT TO LET ME TALK STORY IDEAS

[1:37:51 AM] FRIEND: I'm soooooo tired...but I also want to draw. But tiiiired

[1:38:10 AM] FRIEND: Why must I ever sleep?

[1:38:21 AM] FRIEND: This is counter productive :/

[1:38:47 AM] ME: so you can dream of catson and bugdaughter going on a cutsey date while dressing up just enough like their hero selves to make it LOOK like a cute theme date

[1:39:06 AM] ME: they are well recieved

[1:39:18 AM] ME: and actually get tiny little freebies for being so adorable

[1:39:20 AM] FRIEND: I NEVER HAVE GOOD DREAMS LIKE THAT! XD

[1:39:23 AM] ME: like a free desert to share

[1:39:27 AM] ME: MAYBE YOU WILL TONIGHT

[1:39:30 AM] FRIEND: omg yes so cute tho

[1:39:34 AM] ME: I sure as shit hope I do

[1:39:34 AM] FRIEND: Oh! Well let's hope

[1:39:46 AM] FRIEND: And not sad Gabriel dreams

[1:39:50 AM] ME: oh

[1:39:52 AM] ME: ...

[1:39:53 AM] ME: oh

[1:39:55 AM] ME: aw

[1:40:00 AM] FRIEND: yeah don't do that

[1:40:01 AM] ME: there went the happy thoughts

[1:40:05 AM] FRIEND: NOOOOO

[1:40:05 AM] ME: doomed

[1:40:08 AM] FRIEND: bring them back

[1:40:08 AM] ME: just like

[1:40:09 AM] ME: gabriel

[1:40:10 AM] FRIEND: uh uh

[1:40:19 AM] ME: ... what if Mama Agreste kills him

[1:40:27 AM] FRIEND: You STOP that!

[1:40:27 AM] ME: and then goes after Adrien.

[1:40:30 AM] FRIEND: NO

[1:40:31 AM] ME: and Adrien is like

[1:40:33 AM] FRIEND: NOOOOO

[1:40:34 AM] ME:  D: but why

[1:40:39 AM] FRIEND: NOOOOO!

[1:40:43 AM] ME: ''Why for your miraculous of course''

[1:40:50 AM] FRIEND: Damnit

[1:40:50 AM] ME: ; _ ;

[1:41:12 AM] ME: .... I've been on an angst kick... i'm only a little sorry

[1:41:17 AM] ME: BUT HEY, CUTE CATBUG DATES :D

[1:41:19 AM] ME: RIGHT?

[1:41:28 AM] ME: RIGHT???

[1:41:36 AM] FRIEND: Yes yes I am refusing any other thought aside from the CUTE ones thank you very much

[1:41:38 AM] ME: i'm crying on the inside and the outside

[1:41:44 AM] FRIEND: omg

[1:41:48 AM] ME: XD

** [1:41:49 AM] FRIEND: nooo XD   
**


	10. G-??: Mermaids and Pirate Love Story Shenanigans? Merinette and Cap'n Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN A WORLD WHERE PIRATES HUNT MERMAIDS BECAUSE REASONS, the plot thickens when one mermaid starts following around this pirate ship because hey, the captain is hot as heckie. Someone gets pants'd
> 
> This one's only slightly edited to not be word-wall hell.

I've got thoughts rolling around for mermaid things, both the one from earlier with casual merboy Adrien being fascinated with the human girl marinette that lives by the sea and occasionally sits on the rocks when the tide is low,  which I will expand on more in another post…

 

But mostly I've got thoughts rolling around for a mermaid-pirate au that's loosely inspired by Mer-May and all the mermaid-y things popping up on tumblr, and also “Turn Loose the Mermaids” by BooksKitten, but less Pirate captures Mermaid right away and those shenanigans, and more...

 

...Mermaid becomes hopelessly infatuated by this pirate captain and follows his ship around actively avoiding capture to the point it becomes a game for them. Then maybe first mate Nino gets tossed overboard during a storm and MERinette doesn't like.. let him drown? It'd make the green eyed captain sad. These two interact so much it'd be wrong without them both. 

So she helps him stay at the surface and near the ship as the storm settles, and Captain Adrien of the Chan Noir is already mourning the loss of his first mate and best friend and he just hears Nino like, HEY... COME GET ME PLEASE??? and he's just floatin next to the ship like, Yo. and they get him on board and he's like YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS SHIT, MATE. THat mermaid saved my sorry hide. Held me above water for hours and hauled me back  here. and they're all flabbergasted.

I guess they could haul up at an island or cay or something for a bit after the storm to do some ship clean up, and Cap'n's all walkin on the beach and MERinette's just out in the water, watching him. and they have this... STARE moment.

the crew is still pretty on board with catching her though, and it's in that moment she let her guard down for a bit and super fucked up and they're working to get her on board and CAP'N's just watching really uncomfortably. Nino's right there with him and once everyone is up on the ship, MERinette (not gonna let that go btw lol) is all snapping teeth and tiny claws and a REALLY POWERFUL TAIL holy shit, knocks ivan right off his feet and she's struggling pretty hard, and it's at that point they're realizing mOST of the mermaids they've caught, if not all, have been dead or dying by the time they get them onboard. and Adrien realizes that without the water around her, she literally can't breathe.  because gills. 

She's suffocating. 

So he just gives nino a look and the two of them call off their crew and the crews like ??? and the two snag her and go to heft her overboard and she ends up dragging Adrien with her and there's this brief struggle of her being PISSED and she could TOTALLY MURDER THE FUCK OUT OF HIM RIGHT NOW if she wasn't like gasping for... water.... 

but he's holding his breath and steadying her underwater and trying not to panic that he's REALLY FAR FROM THE SURFACE and his crew is probably freaking out now too and he might actually die, and at first she breaks away from him and is about to dart off, so he's like, K GUESS THAT"S A THING SURFACE NOW PLEASE and he's starting to swim up but already at that breaking point of needing to breathe again, and suddenly she's back and shoving him up to the surface as he lets out the breath he's been holding and BAM surface time, and then she flails away again, but just... hovers under the ship, watching. Cause WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, THEY HAD HER, SHE WAS FUCKED, but then he??? and why???? and was that other dude worth that much to him????????? Humans are weird....

and then he's DIVING BACK UNDER AND SWIMMING TOWARDS HER and she's pretty sure he's nuts so she like.. Hisses and bares tiny pointy fangs at him because fuckoff m8, and there's this floundering back and forth where he's apparently trying to talk to her, and she's curious but fuck humans, and then there's ropes being dropped into the water, rope ladders rather, and Nino's in the water with him and the crew wants him back on board.

 

Merinette is pretty sure she's done with following this ship. Maybe not the infatuation part, but that crew almost did her in. it's dangerous. too dangerous even. But that pretty human... he... He and the one she saved. they really aren't so bad. To her anyway. Oh she'd seen their group do some shit, but those two at least had some kind of honor.

maybe she'd follow them some more... She hangs around the ship and the island for a few days. the group has made a small camp on the beach and they seem to be just resting for a while. from a distance, she sees Adrien return to the small lagoon they saw each other the other day, and she debates going back in to get a closer look. but that got her in trouble before.

At least until she sees him strip down to his breeches and dive in the water. All those layers gone, he could almost pass as one of her kind if he didn't have legs... From the waist up, damn was he pretty.

Curiosity and temptation get the better of her, but she stays low in the water, skirting the reef below and just observing. When he turns to her underwater she's startled by the weird things he has on his face. spoiler: it’s goggles. and he startles that she's actually there, enough to lose his air and have to zip back to the top for another breath, before diving down to meet her. His advance makes her zip away, and she can easily outpace him, but that means she can still observe. He's waving to her but she doesn't trust him. He points to the surface, and still she refrains, keeping to the sand at the bottom. He surfaces again and returns down, but he doesn't stop where he did before, he's swimming for her, all the way down, and that's strange! Humans don't go this deep. the usually can't. at least that she's aware of. She hasn't interacted with too many humans.

Eventually he gets deep enough he can use the reef rocks as a hand hold and climb/crawls closer to her, but as soon as she starts to drift farther away again, he halts himself, hooking a foot to keep himself in place and holding up both hands disarmingly. But the gesture means nothing to her. Also I should have mentioned earfins cause those are cute as hell... but hers perk and droop and perk again, betraying her uncertainty a bit. She's curious, but wholly hesitant. And he really can't blame her. he tries a smile, but his breath is running out again, and he points to the surface. She ducks down again and he points once more before heading upwards. Stupid humans and their stupid air.

 

Down he comes again, and he finds the same spot, smiling once more and just holding a hand out towards her. Every once in awhile he waves his fingers and it reminds her of an angler fish trying to draw in prey, but he's not an angler fish. the meaning isn't lost on her though.  

With a strong flick of the tail she's drifting towards him, and the action would be startling.  She's cleared a dozen meters in a single motion, but she angles away at the last moment, still well out of his reach, and circles around him. Her tail, with the fin, is easily as long as he is, and she can make almost a full half circle around him as she, well, circles. It's now she can see the contraption on his face and how it's shielding his eyes from the water. She can see them clearly through the glass, and it clicks that he can see her fine too. Crafty human.  He waves to her again and points to the surface, and she backs away slightly as he goes up for air. 

But this time she follows him. Some. It takes so long for him to keep going up and down that he's only able to stay down for a minute or two tops before he's away again, and he is, for lack of a better word, intriguing.

He's ready to dive back down again, and he's surprised to see she's just a few meters below him now. he still goes under fully, but stops well before she tries to move back. Adrien just watches as she observes him, treading water and observing her back.  She comes closer on her own now, curiosity starting to win out over hesitance, just over an arms-length away. She reaches out to him from behind, delicately letting her claws catch on the fabric of his pants. It's not a part of him, but it looks like a delicate, fancy fin. She's seen it on some reef fish that have oversized tails. it's billow-y. He turns slowly in the water, and she finds it hilarious. Humans weren't made for life in the water, and yet they sail it's surface constantly. Skirting above certain death, so proud of their floating domains. He's grinning as she tugs at the pants again, and she grins back.

and then promptly takes hold of both legs of the fabric, shucking them down as she dives away with them. These were hers now.

She can HEAR the squawk he makes under the water and the sound of him breaching the surface. She's victorious today.

Later Adrien has to explain how he was pants'd by a mermaid.

Nino will NEVER let him live it down.

It doesn't take long for her to come to terms with the fact that the item only causes more drag and it's harder to swim with them  than without, so she returns them to him by tossing them up onto the beach for him to find later that day.

Adrien keeps coming back to the lagoon to swim and fish and stuff, and Merinette keeps coming to observe, but less interaction for a few days, until he notices her again. He's going some spear fishing, and she's hungry and he's being very convenient. Not that she needs help hunting, and reef fish are like... barely snack grade, but he's there, and it'd be easy pickings. He's wearing much more secure pants now though. No more of that.

He's not the only one around, though. Nino is on the shore with a little fire and a few of the other crew are hanging out as well. There be rum.  
She's on the scene and curious, edging up closer as he swims away a bit. It isn't hard for her to get in front of him, and he stops. Shes eyeing his fish. He can tell. No. these are his fish. He hugs them to himself.  She flicks her fins at him, perturbed. She wants his fish. He doesn't want her to have his fish. She swims closer and he puts his hand right in her face and holds the fish out to his other side. SHE WAS NOT EXPECTING HIM TO BE STUBBORN. She backs away and starts to head around him to the fish, and he just switches hands. rude. she keeps circling, but eventually he holds up a hand again and points up. She COULD be mean and ransom air for fish... but she lets him go and gives up.

BUT THEN HE COMES BACK DOWN. and he's grinning again.  
CHEEKY HUMAN WAS TOYING WITH HER. She blows a few bubbles at him and frowns and flicks away from him. Fine. He can keep his fish. she'd get her own. She skirts along the reef, most fish darting out of her way, some not bothering, and eventually picks off something of a decent size. It'll do.  The human is still collecting fish on his stick and she comes back towards him to observe.

And make sure the fish she caught was bigger than his.

he may win in quantity, but her was indeed bigger. She's all kinds of happy to just tear into it as he continues his hunt.  Until a loud splash breaks the surface, and again. Fish forgotten, she swims a fair distance away as some of his crew join him in the fish hunt.

 

He grabs the remains of her fish and puts it on his stick with the others and she's PISSED. The other crew realize PRETTY QUICK that HO SHIT the mermaid is over there too. scary. but she doesn't bother them so they don't bother her. She's too pissed to bother with going after another fish, and eventually they have enough to be satisfied and they leave the water.

She finally comes back to the surface, a good distance from shore, and they're plucking the fish from their sticks and putting them in... something... There's something bright under it. The Pirates are making a fish stew. It's nothing too fancy, and the prep going into it is minimal at best. The pretty one gets to her fish but doesn't toss it in. he hands it to the one she saved, and he clears off his stick and puts her fish back on it. She's confused, but he's heading back towards the water.

She watches him wade back in, but he doesn't have his water eyes. He's up to his chin, and he waves at her. She ducks down.

He knows she's watching. She can see his body under the waterline from where she is. She can't imagine his crew is comfortable with him in the water, his layers of protection shed, standing in her domain. She could easily drag him out to see if she wanted. Then where would they be?

But she wouldn't. Not him. And they seemed to listen to him. Another set of feet come splashing into the lagoon, but they stop only a foot or two deep.

Nino's telling him to stop being a fool and get out of the water already. He's gonna get himself killed, messing around with merfolk like that. They're fickle and tricksters, and sure this ONE might have been alright, maybe, but it could also be playing them. And what if there's more around? ones that aren't so nice? Adrien just can't help it. Sure, they've dealt with merfolk before, but they've never had one follow them like this. And it saved his life. And it didn't murder him after the rest of the crew nearly killed it as thanks. Sometimes they could talk, so, if this one could, maybe he could talk to it?

He's turning away from his first mate, and looks back out across the lagoon, just in time to realize that the mermaid is barely a foot in front of him, just below the surface. He startles back a floaty step and she pokes her head up from the water, dark hair sticking to her head and bright, vibrant blue eyes blinking water away before meeting his. Her ears are still dipped down into the water, pinned low against her head as she looks from him to his crew on land and back to him again.

If he reached out he could touch her.  But he's not going to test that. instead, he takes the fish stick and pulls her catch back off the impromptu spear gently floating it back to her, though it's barely 2 feet between them.

A small commotion stirs up as the rest of the small crew group realizes what's going on. Merinette's eyes dart back to Nino who's motioning the group to settle down and NOT come closer yet. She's looking at the group now. The see her. They all see her. Her fins pin back farther, and Adrien can see the flight in her eyes. He ripples the water slightly for her attention and smiles, and it's not the tight lipped grin from under water, but a bright, beautiful thing that could shame the sun from the sky.

"Hi... I'm Adrien."

It's the first thing a human has ever said to her. Sure, things have been said around her. Shouted around her. Snarled at her. But never spoken TO her.

She's blinking, the murmurs from the beach ever distracting. Her lips part as her eyes continue to dart back and forth. The group. The friend. And Adrien.

"...m-marinette...."

She grabs her fish and in a flash of tail, she's gone again.

Adrien is dumbstruck.

She can talk.


	11. T+?: Lets just finish this P2 - Bridgette Finds Out, Felix Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piggybacks off the concept in Chapter 7
> 
> Bridgette overhears Felix talking to Plagg in the library, Felix deals with being ignored, Felix learns he fucked up.
> 
>  
> 
> Just wrote this one out real quick. There's a lot that can be expanded on, but the general idea is all there. I have a feeling this one is probably gonna be fleshed out and end up as a real story eventually.

Felix Agrest has come to terms, rather begrudgingly, that Bridgette Cheng would not leave him alone. It was beyond obvious to anyone with eyes that she was infatuated with him, but he couldn’t not for the life of him figure out why. It was annoying on the best of days, and infuriating more often than not, but no matter how cold he was, he could not shake her.   
  
Ladybug has come to terms, rather begrudgingly, that Chat Noir would not leave her alone. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that his efforts to court her were anything but a joke, and while she understood being desperately in love with someone beyond common sense, the fact that he refused to take no for an answer threw her. He was charming, and while his flirtatious nature could borderline on annoying more often than not, she was already spoken for in her own mind, and wouldn’t allow herself to be swayed by the smooth talking cat. Maybe if Felix hadn’t finally started warming up to her, he could have stood a chance.   
  
Well, maybe if her world hadn’t come crashing down around her ears.   
  
As the number one Felix Agreste fangirl on campus, Bridgette knew all of his usual hang out spots. If sitting alone and reading could really be called hanging out, that is. Then again, she knew he did value his quiet time, so if this was his brand of hanging out, when so be it. She’d just hang out alone with him. The courtyard was empty, and the fencing grounds were deserted. It wasn’t too hot outside today, so she figured he’d be parked on one of the many benches around the school, nose in a book, but after a few sweeps she came up empty handed.

****

Her next destination was the library. It really should have been her first option. Less places to look, and she would have found her quarry right away.    
  
Tucked into a nook in the back corner of the library, he sat reading something. Or trying to read something.  She could hear the distinct grunt of displeasure, a small noise she thought he made unconsciously when he was particularly perturbed, and often her cue to dial it back, but from what she could see, he was alone.    
  
Alone but looking up from his book. Like, very up.    
  
“You already ate everything I brought for you, just wait until we get home, Plagg.” Who was he talking to? She crept closer, something she hadn’t bothered doing for months, and observed from around one of the shelves. His head turned, following something well above him, suddenly scrambling to leave his seat at the table and rushed towards one of the shelves.    
  
Only to be buried in a full shelves worth of books as the flew off.  A small black creature darted around him, cackling at the blonde’s misfortune, and suddenly the dots connected as he rounded on it in a burst of exasperation.   
  
In that moment she learned three things.   
  
One, that Felix Agreste was Chat Noir, the partner that had been pursuing her endlessly for the last few years.   
  
Two, that his kwami, Plagg, carried with him a curse of bad luck that suddenly explained the mysterious little trials and accidents that always seemed to surround her classmate.

****

And three, he couldn’t wait to rid himself of ‘that stupid ring’ and he was happy he felt so close to ‘finally getting that kiss’ from her hero self.

****

The next akuma attack they faced together was a disaster. Ladybug was horribly distracted, and Chat Noir had to work double time to keep her from ending up a red splattered smear against the nearest building more times than he wanted to count.  The battle dragged on, and when it was finally over, she left midway through the his lecture on being more careful.   
  
It annoyed the cat, twofold. First it was incredibly rude of her to just leave like that. He’d barely gotten the chance to flirt with her at all. And second, how could she let herself be so reckless? His hair was going to go gray decades before his time with how many years she’d shaved off his life by simply not bothering to dodge today. He knew something must have been up with her in her civilian life, but to bring it so heavily into battle was just suicide.    
  
He dropped his transformation and grumbled to himself about many things, the luck that was going to plague him for the next few days, his inability to actually go after her and make her tell him what was wrong, and the fact that he even wanted to bother with all of that mess at all.   
  
An further, he’d barely seen hide nor hair of the Cheng girl for days. It wasn’t like he really tried to avoid her anymore, since she always manage to hunt him down unless he actively went home early from school, but it wasn’t often she would miss him for more than a day at a time. It was like she had some ridiculous quota of time to clock being in his general vicinity.   
  
But today had been day four. The last time he saw her outside of actual class was on monday, and with the weekend coming up, it would be monday again.

****

And for some reason that  _ bothered _ him.

****

Moreso again because he didn’t know where to look for her.   
  
He didn’t know her schedule at all, because she always came to him. He knew where she lived, but that would be far too forward to just show up on her doorstep with no real reasoning behind it. He knew her friends, but none of them ever seemed to go out of their way to interact with him, and if she actually  _  was _ avoiding him, he doubted they would want to talk to him now.   
  
But  _ why _ was she avoiding him?   
  
Monday came and went, and still no Bridgette.    
  
Tuesday came and he waited outside of class for her. And she passed him by.   
  
Wednesday he debated following her, and Plagg gave him hell for it.   
  
Maybe this was the incarnation of his bad luck at work once more? Something he’d done inadvertently angered her, and soon it would wear off and everything would go back to normal.

  
Thursday he changed seats just before class started, sitting next to Bridgette. The next period, she moved to the seat he had earlier left vacant.   
  
By the time Friday classes drew to a close, Felix was a tightly controlled bundle of anxiety and indignation. He was going to talk to her. Whatever game she had started two years ago wasn’t one he was going to just let end. Not when she’d pulled him this far in without him even realizing it.   
  
With the final bell on friday, there was another akuma attack.

****  
Felix had followed Bridgette to the front of the school and was only a few paces behind her when it happened. His first instinct was to grab her, drag her back into the building and away from the threat and away from the impending danger. The hand that gripped her shoulder to pull her to safety didn’t budge, though. SHE wouldn’t budge. Her tiny frame was gounded on the steps of the school like a boulder, and he was completely dumbfounded by the strength and stability of the usually clumsy girl.   
  
“Come on, Chat, we have a job to do.”   
  
The day in the library two mondays ago flashed through his mind.   
  
Oh.    
  
She pulls out of his hand and transforms right there on the steps, and the couple of people still around are too stunned to speak as she swings off to deal with the new monster.   
  
“... Oh god...”    
  
Suddenly everything makes sense.   
  



	12. T : Mari writes a fanfic, Adrien disapproves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out a bout a fanfic Marinette wrote and disapproves of it's questionable content. Shenanigans ensue resulting in an RP related reveal.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a butchered skype chat log :D

ME: Adrien reading ladynoir fanfiction in class and he just.... has this indignant outburst over something someone wrote, just all "I would NEVER Say that to my lady D:< "

ME: middle of class

ME: just

ME: anger for days

FRIEND: omfg

FRIEND: yes

FRIEND: oh god

FRIEND: what if it was like, non con or smth

FRIEND: and he's just

ME: Oh god

FRIEND: fuming!

ME: he goes on a fucking tirade

FRIEND: "who the hell would DO that"

ME: "AlYA, ALYA CAN YOU FIND OUT WHO WROTE THIS ON THE LADYBLOG?"

FRIEND: "My Lady would kiss that chat's ass"

ME: I NEED THEIR ADDRESS

ME: NOW

FRIEND: omfg

ME: Uh, why.

ME: He just shoves his phone at her.

ME: "AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN TAG THAT"

ME: "they need a lesson"

ME: "and what are you gonna do, pretty boy?"

ME: "W...whut..."

ME: Marinette, meanwhile, has plucked the phone and is QUITE Wide eyed at the story.  and Adrien's reaction... And the whole 'my lady' thing... and the SLOWLY PIECING IT TOGETHERNESS..

FRIEND: yessss

ME: pulls it together enough to be all 'Yeah, how DO you know this isn't canon to his character, HUH ADRIEN?'

ME: Adrien is FLABBERGASTED twofold. ONE, how dare, he's a hero, 2 HOW DARE, SHE KNOWS HIM

ME: PERSONALLY

FRIEND: Adrien has A LOT Of opinions on how CN would act and his "headcanons" and what not XD

FRIEND: He's VERY stubborn about it.

ME: Adrien just calls in Max to hack this fucker and wipe his hard drive

ME: PLOTTO TUWISTU

ME: Marinette wrote it

ME: she was getting some darker fantasies out of the way

FRIEND: dlsgfj'

FRIEND: omg

FRIEND: Mari you bad girl

ME: like, the story was REALLY IN CHARACTER until that point

ME: Marinette comes in the next day.

ME:"Adrien, I can't believe you actually hired Max to murder the authors computer."

ME: Adrien is confused. Still miffed, but confused.

ME: "It was a sin fic for a reason, asshole. >:I"

ME: Adrien is even more confused

ME: ".... I WROTE THAT."

ME: Adrien has given up on life, also, holy shit marinette, you ain't so innocent there are you

FRIEND: NOPE

ME: Adrien has a really weird feeling towards Mari now.. like... He doesn't wanna bring chat by her place again because WHAT IF SHE TURNED THE TABLES ON HIM....

ME: oh how the tables have tabled

FRIEND: pfffft

FRIEND: XD

ME: :D

FRIEND: Mari being really upset and offended and Adrien offering to fix/buy her a new computer but he's still SO weirded out by what she wrote. She knew Adrien was an LB fan but this is something else and now she's curious about how HE would have written it differently and asks to hear all about it :P

ME: ... Oh

ME: Oh that's actually a really fun idea

ME: that my brain totally just snagged and melded with the 'they accidentally end up RPing with each other'

ME: cause they'd probably end up talking over a chat client

FRIEND: Ahahahahaha you read my fucking mind

FRIEND: yessss

ME: and then one of them's like

ME: AND THEN THEY DETRANSFORM AND TURN TO THEIR KWAMI AND THEN ___ SAYS 'you just fucked up, kid'

ME: so... that sounds like plagg

ME: so I guess it'd be Adrien fucking up

FRIEND: surprise surprise

ME: and Marinette's just...

ME: OK LEtS PLay duMB

ME: 'Adrien, what's a Kwami?'

FRIEND: It all keeps adding up wit the kwami thing puts it over the top

ME: "oh, uh, IN MY HERO LORE they get their powers from these tiny god things.... "

"Ok, but I thought their miraculous gave them powers"

"Yeah, ok, but see, what if they had these little animal companions that... need to recharge or something... after they fight... and that's why they have to leave after they use their special attacks, yeah? otherwise couldn't they just keep going?"

"ok yeah, sure I guess, but does it have a name?"

"Plagg...? Kind of like plague.. like... destruction stuff.."

"....  and what does he need to eat to recharge...?"

"Cheese...."

"is that why you always smell like Camembert........"

"uhm... No I just really like cheese so I picked cheese for him?"

".... I have never seen you eat cheese. "

"in two years"

"..."

ME: "WAIT hOW DID YOU KNOW HE HAS TO EAT TO RECHARGE?"

FRIEND: I AM DYING

FRIEND: THAT IS PERFECT

ME: "LUCKY GUESS CATSHIT"

FRIEND: PERFECTLY AWKWARD

ME: "MY LADY?"

ME: "NOIR"

ME: "FUCK"

ME: "WAIT WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE NON-CON"

ME: "....... I plead the fifth. Blocking you, bye"

FRIEND: BLOCKING YOU BYE

FRIEND: ahhhhhhh

ME: After the long weekend of bullshit they show up to class Monday bantering back like partners and when Alya questions them Adrien's just 'TURNS OUT MARI IS LADYBUG TRASH LIKE ME'

"Excuse? I'm Chat trash, thanks."

"We ended up RPing all weekend. It was great."

"You're such a fucking chore."

ME: Alya is so confused, but ok

ME: Adrien knows she love him, but damn, that boy is exhausting


End file.
